Para ti con desprecio
by Shtorm Volkov
Summary: En algún momento tenía que decirlo, ya no soportaba más vivir sin un cierre, así que aquí esta. Serie de drabbles. Elsanna. AU
1. Para ti con desprecio

Me cansé, de verdad que si, me harté de tu forma de ser conmigo, siempre es lo mismo, que simplemente dejé de intentar entenderte, me es imposible, ¿Sabes ? Siempre traté de justificar lo injustificable, de intentar darte otra oportunidad, pero ya es por demás, así que decidí escribirte una carta.

Sé que nos conocimos de una forma poco convencional, también sé que internet no es el mejor sitio para conocer a alguien, aún así ya lo comprobé y no me arrepiento en absoluto a pesar de todo, sé que la vida de nadie es perfecta, aún así no creo merecer cargar con tus miedos e inseguridades como intentaste hacerlo, así que basta, tú tu camino y yo el mío, es mejor caminar solo que llevar a rastras a alguien que no desea recorrer el mismo sendero qué uno, como en nuestro caso, sólo nos cruzamos en un punto, y nada más, no somos almas gemelas, no somos un amor predestinado, ya dejé de creer en esa basura, tanto tú como yo merecemos a alguien capaz de hacernos sonreir en los peores momentos y de hacernos crecer como personas mostrándonos un mundo completamente nuevo del que conocíamos. Y sí, te deseo la felicidad, porque no soy egoísta, sinceramente espero que un día alcances a ser una persona completa.

Sin embargo quiero dejar en claro que jamás te perdonaré el qué hayas intentado cambiar mi esencia, algo que yo valoro en gran media de mí, si no puedo ser lo que soy estando contigo, créeme que prefiero estar lejos de ti antes que cualquier cosa.

No te quiero volver a ver jamás en mi vida, incluso no deseo respuesta a esta carta.

Créeme lo que te digo porque para mi no existes ni eres nadie, y menos después de escudarte en tu historia familiar, tratando de justificar ti despreciable forma de ser, conozco a más de uno que también fue abandonado, y eso no justifica la forma en que me trataste.

Te reitero que no me falta amor, como me dijiste esa última ocasión, la razón es porque yo si soy capaz de amarme con mis defectos y virtudes, algo que a ti te tomaría más de mil años siquiera comenzar a entender

Si tanto te gusta ser idiota puedes quedarte con ese papel todo lo que te haga falta porque tu vida no es más que una farsa una tonta obra de teatro qué cada vez, por increíble que parezca, se torna peor, y peor.

Tu número de mi teléfono ya fue borrado al igual que la huella qué habías dejado en mí, así que hasta nunca Elsa.


	2. No soy yo

No sé explicarme, no soy capaz de poner en palabras todo lo que siento, la dicha es tanta qué me resulta complicado siquiera intentarlo, pero... ¿De qué sirve?

Si cada que intento avanzar pareciera que lo evitas, no importa cuanto me esfuerce en ser clara no logro hacer un avance.

El día del café me besaste en cuanto viste la flores qué te llevé, claro en la mejilla, pero después no me dirigiste la palabra en un par de semanas.

Cuando tu hermano murió, mi hombro estuvo ahí para ti, pero... ¿Para qué? Solo te alejaste más que en otras ocasiones.

El día de tu ascenso fui la primer persona a quien llamaste, te invité a cenar para celebrar y te negaste.

Aún así hoy estaba feliz, a pesar de llevar meses sin hablar, hoy diste el primer paso con un timido mensaje y una dirección qué conozco muy bien, porque querías verme, me duché tan aprisa como me fue posible... Mi cabello aun escurre...

Nos vimos en el café de siempre, con la bebida de siempre, en la mesa de siempre, pero tú... Tú no eras la misma de siempre, luces hermosa de eso no hay duda, estás radiante, luces renovada, la sonrisa de tu rostro es la más brillante qué te he visto jamás, pero la razón, el motivo...

Esperas a que me siente, dudas de por dónde comenzar, la pregunta es retórica, comienzas a divagar, lo que hace que mi corazón se acelere por lo tierna que luces, sin embargo al bajar la vista un poco, todo se detiene, dejo de escuchar con claridad, todo se vuelve lento, me muestras tu mano, hay un anillo en tu dedo anular, al parecer has venido a decírmelo en persona, por fuera soy la de siempre, por dentro mi mundo es un caos, no puedo con tanto.

No te basta con decírmelo, quieres que sea participe de eso, quieres que sea tu dama de honor.

Por inercia me abrazo a mi misma, intento sonreir, la mueca le convence, lo toma como un sí, se levanta de la mesa y se marcha alegando que ella me enviará el resto de los detalles a mi móvil.

Después de un rato de ver al vacío me levanto de mi asiento dejando pagadas las bebidas. Ya no me queda más que ver como mi Anna se casa con alguien, un alguien que no soy yo.


	3. Jamás en la vida

No importa cuanto tiempo pase, o en que circunstancias nos encontremos, la respuesta siempre será no, no, no, no concibo algo semejante, de entre todas las personas, de entre todas las opciones, ¿por qué? ¡Maldición! Detesto sentirme de este modo, tengo escalofrío de tan solo recordarlo, el momento, el lugar, las palabras dichas y las que quedaron suspendidas en el aire y aquellas qué no fueron necesarias de ser expresadas, lo único que te pido es que si en verdad aun queda algo de lo que alguna vez llamamos amistad te alejes de mí, te apartes de mi vida lo más que te sea posible, porque realmente no soy capaz de verte a los ojos, tengo temor, sí, tengo temor de ti, a pesar de que un día fuiste en quien encontré sostén y fortaleza, sólo permiteme continuar con una vida tranquila, lo mío no son las emociones fuertes y esta sin duda lo fue, no dejo de pensar en todas esas ocasiones de confianza desperdiciada, de no saber que sucedió, de sentirme sucia, ultrajada, en lo más íntimo de mí, mi psique, ahora nada parece que haya sido verdad, me siento usada, si continuo dándole vueltas a esto no podré salir de este bucle de desesperación...

Así que, jamás en la vida seré capaz de corresponderte como tú lo habrías deseado, no soy como tú y jamás en la vida lo seré, mis planes distan de tu forma de ser, con esto no digo que te odie, jamás podría odiar al recuerdo de la mejor amiga que llegaré a tener, pero sólo eso serás, un recuerdo, no quiero tener ningún nexo contigo, simplemente no puedo concebir que hayas tomado ventaja de mí, manipulandome para aislarme y tenerme solo para ti, eso es algo muy enfermo, cuando jamás te di siquiera el mínimo indicio de sentirme atraída a ti, no quiero saber nada de ti, olvidarme por completo de tu nombre y apellido, que un día sea incapaz de saber quién fue Elsa Arendelle.


	4. Agua revuelta

Tan solo era una niña cuando te conocí, a pesar de ser mayor que tú, la diferencia de edad no representó un obstáculo para nosotras, al contrario eso incrementaba la cantidad de juegos qué podíamos compartir, nuestros padres eran felices de que al fin tuviésemos con quien divertirnos, te juro que amé con el alma la mudanza...

Cerca de casa había un pequeño bosquecillo, con un riachuelo, en los días de verano era nuestro patio de juegos, donde yo era la sirena y tu un marinero.

Sin embargo, un día nuestros padres estaban demasiado ocupados preparando la parrillada para notar qué nos escabullimos...

Con aire resuelto te lanzaste al agua, ahora querías ser tu quien nadara, para salvarme del naufragio y en el proceso intercambiar besos inexpertos como llevábamos haciendo desde hace poco tiempo...

Me sorprendí, era un giro refrescante en la rutina, no le vi el problema, sabía que te movías con facilidad en el río... Aunque las cosas cambiaron de pronto, el cielo se oscureció y comenzó a llover a cántaros, te pedí que nos fuéramos, pero te negaste alegando que era el escenario perfecto...

Un relámpago me cegó y te perdí de vista, mi desesperación salió a flote, me lancé al agua desde la roca en que estaba, te vislumbré a algunos metros luchando contra la corriente...

Logré tomar tu mano y estrecharte contra mi pecho, reímos nerviosas por la conmoción.

Nos relajamos a pesar del clima...

El río se desbordó, mi agarre fue débil, un tronco arrastrado por el agua revuelta te llevó consigo...

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que había comenzado la temporada de huracanes no estaría hoy en tu funeral, mi querida Anna.


	5. Tortura

El constante sonido de la cadena oxidada chocando contra la piedra del pavimento me causa estremecimiento hasta lo más recóndito de mi alma...

Es la onceava vez que me obligan a presenciar algo similar, sino es que más...

No existe maquillaje capaz de ocultar mis ojeras ni lo inflamado de mis ojos y no se diga la irritación en ellos por tanto llorar, que me resulta increíble que aun sea capaz de soltar lágrimas, las cuales ya lucen naturales en mí.

Ya nadie se preocupa por eso, pareciera que lo ignoran con agrado, no los culpo, es cansado ver a alguien así las veinticuatro horas del día, incluso en ocasiones me fastidio yo misma...

He escuchado al médico real decirle a mi madre que moriré pronto, qué ni la belladona o las sanguijuelas podrán salvarme, que lo mejor sea darme cicuta por piedad a mi padecer.

El obispo le aconseja qué no escuche al médico, que el suicidio es impropio para los hijos de cuna noble, que si lo hace solo me condenará al infierno...

Como si lo que vivo cada día no lo fuera ya...

La solución que él propone es hacerme un exorcismo, que seguro soy víctima de fuerzas malignas o por lo menos estoy hechizada, que todas mis acciones impías cometidas bajo esos efectos pueden ser absueltas por él, a cambio de un generoso donativo a la iglesia por parte de la corona, por supuesto...

Cuando mi mal es mucho más simple que eso, pero no por eso menos grave...

Tengo el corazón destruido y el alma rota...

Nuestro único pecado fue enamorarnos, y nuestro error fue correspondernos...

En un paseo por el mercado nos vimos, me agradó, todo en ella resaltaba entre la multitud, intenté saludarla, ella me ignoró con una seña obscena, si algún guardia la hubiese visto le habrían cortado la mano en el acto, por sublevarse a la corona, en cambio a mí, me dio curiosidad y la seguí, no todos los días encontraba a alguien interesante ni lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido como para hacer algo así.

Entre risas y burlas de ella hacía mí, y su habilidad para escabullirse nos fuimos alejando de la muchedumbre incluso despistamos a mis guardaespaldas.

Lo mismo se repitió en más ocasiones, así fue como comenzó mi amistad con Elsa una joven botánica que vivía en el bosque con su abuela, de quien me enamoré y más tarde probé las más dulces mieles del amor...

En una ocasión tras consumar nuestro sentimiento bajo la luz de la Luna, fuimos descubiertas, venía mi padre encabezando la comitiva...

Apresaron a Elsa por bruja, por haberme corrompido por medio de las artes oscuras, por más que abogué a su favor no me creyeron...

Nada tiene más peso que la palabra del rey...

Lo único que supe fue que la torturaron durante doce malditos días, para en el treceavo quemarla en la hoguera, conmigo en primera fila para ver su agonía, a pesar de su dolor me hizo prometerle que viviría por ambas, lo que justo ella no sabia era qué esa promesa me iba a ir matando cada día un poco más.


	6. Final ruin

_Songfic_.

Han pasado dos meses desde que rompimos...

Me dolió, no lo negaré, sin embargo ya lo veía venir, pronto iba a suceder... Si ese era el caso... ¿Para qué lo recuerdo?

El día está nublado y ventoso, como son usualmente en febrero y estoy atascada en el tráfico de camino a casa, observo la fila y no saldré en un rato, supongo que eso me obliga a traer pensamientos melancólicos... Enciendo la radio en un intento por despejarme.

_Fuimos un breve cuento_

_Que leímos los dos_

_Y aunque el relato fue lento_

_Es cierto que pudo acabar mejor_

_Me quedé sin aliento_

_Me ha dejado sin voz_

_Pues por sólo un momento_

_Vi un nuevo final, mas se me perdió_

_Y caímos como dominós_

La primera estrofa me da un golpe bajo, restriego mi cuello con cierta ansiedad, una serie de palabras dichas en nuestra última conversación plagan mi mente

_Este era el cuento de nunca acabar_

_El mismo que no puede desenlazarse así_

_No quiero que éste sea el fin_

Es verdad, yo no quise que lo nuestro terminara así, me abrazo a mi misma. Decido apagar la radio, siento las lágrimas que se comienzan a formar en mis ojos, al final decido volver a encenderla

_Si recuerdo el comienzo, érase una vez_

_Y aunque fue breve el cuento_

_Lo leería mucho más de una vez_

_Siempre lo leo atento_

_Sigo sin entender_

_Esos cuatro elementos_

_Narrativa, ni el antes, ni el después_

_Pareciera que está en cantonés_

Una sonrisa triste está en mi rostro, hace apenas un par de semanas volví a ver nuestras fotos, incluso ahora pasa nitidamente frente a mis ojos, la primera vez que te vi, la primera vez que salimos, cuando nos besamos, y un sinfín de memorias más.

_Este era el cuento de nunca acabar_

_El que su trama era circular y sin fin_

_Ya no hace sentido sin ti_

Duele como hierro caliente sobre la piel, porque es verdad ya no importa recordarlo, ya no tiene sentido, es doloroso, me engañé a mí misma pensando en que se había terminado

_Un cuento no debe rimar_

_Mas me encanta subirle a la dificultad_

_Termino estrofas, igual cada par_

_Yo sé, un cuento no debe rimar_

_He tratado la prosa, pero me sale mal_

_Sobre todo, en éste tan particular_

Esta estofa solo me da tregua para dejar en orden mi cabeza, e incluso me saca una sonrisa, me limpio las lágrimas, acomodo mi cabello, observandome en el espejo veo algo distinto en mí

_Fuimos un breve cuento_

_Que leímos los dos_

Un sonido de claxon me hizo ver por el retrovisor, después al frente, era momento de avanzar, literalmente, coloqué la marcha y comencé a rodar.

_Este era el cuento de nunca acabar_

_Falló el cometido y tuvo un final ruin_

_Yo esperaba un final feliz_

_No hace sentido sin ti_

La última estrofa me hace tener un cierre, me resultó bastante catarquica, logré desahogarme, aunque eso no disminuya el dolor que siento, quizá incluso busque a mi pelirroja nuevamente.


	7. Errores que matan

Siete años, ocho meses, tres semanas, cuatro días, dieciséis horas han pasado desde la última vez que la vi, llevo la maldita cuenta como si mi vida dependiera de ello, mejor dicho otras vidas dependen de que lo haga...

Sin embargo nada es perfecto, en la mañana entré a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador para sacar un zumo de uva, y al cerrar la puerta ahí estaba, la dama rubia viéndome burlona, prefiero llamarla así, antes era "Elsa", pero ya no más, no desde lo que hizo.

La ignoro olímpicamente, le molesta, continuo mi rutina como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

A decir verdad, sabía que algo pasaría, desde anoche lo supe, pero no imaginé que pudiese ser tan grave.

Trato de calmarme, enciendo la tv, y navego en Internet desde mi teléfono; en algún momento me quedo dormida, hasta que una tersa voz me despierta llamándome por mi nombre, estoy en el regazo de Elsa, ella acaricia mi cabello y me sonríe, como siempre solía hacerlo, tardo en procesar lo que está sucediendo, cuando comprendo la situación me levanto de golpe, ella no se inmuta.

En cambio yo, estoy histérica, tomo mi teléfono y me encierro en el baño, marco el número de atención rápida que tengo designado, nadie atiende por más que llamo, veo la fecha en la pantalla... Es día feriado, estoy sola, a mi completa suerte hasta mañana por la mañana... Junto a ella.

Me agazapo en una esquina, observo la puerta, es lo único que me mantiene cuerda, sé que no me molestará aquí hasta que se lo permita, siempre a respetado esa regla, pero no sé cuanto durará, en algún punto tengo que salir a comer...

Las horas pasan lentas y tortuosas, mi estómago protesta, sólo tiene un vaso de jugo dentro, mi teléfono está casi sin batería...

Al salir no la veo por ninguna parte, quizá solo fue algo breve, me rio de mi misma, aunque sin una pizca de gracia...

Me preparo algo de comer, comienzo a sonreír, todo parece un mal sueño y nada más... Solo ese pensamiento bastó para tener una sensación fantasmagórica en mi espalda, no hace falta girarme, sé que está ahí...

El resto de la tarde se vuelve muy insistente, me dice tantas cosas que no quiero oír y entre más le pido que se calle, no lo hace, sé que disfruta haciéndome sufrif, pero prefiero eso a que dañe a alguien más, otra vez...

De una forma u otra por fin llega la noche... La peor parte según puedo recordar.

Me coloco mi ropa de dormir, no pasan ni cinco minutos cuando la tengo encima de mí, diciendo cosas indecentes y obscenas, me acorrala contra la cama para besarme, logro quitarla, me siento asqueada y humillada, se ríe de mí, no le daré el gusto de hacerme llorar.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, comienza a ponerse más pesada, me habla de sangre, desmembrar personas, hilar bufandas con intestinos y demás cosas grotescas, después me habla sobre sus asesinatos, de los niños que mató, de las mujeres que violó, de los hombres que desmembró.

No puedo evitar llorar y gritar hasta quedarme afónica, estoy tan extenuada qué comienzo a reírme, ella goza por verme en un estado de locura así, es cuando me pasa un cuchillo con el cual graba su nombre en mi piel, duele tanto que es placentero, no puedo contener un gemido, la sensación es nueva, comienzo a excitarme, ella solo asiente, al cabo de un rato estoy tocándome hasta alcanzar el clímax, logro dormir...

Ya es mañana de nuevo, me siento mareada, mi cama está llena de sangre, es mi brazo, grito al verlo cortado, corro a lavarme, el día anterior me resulta borroso.

Pongo una toalla sobre mi brazo y regreso al cuarto, mi celular tiene una luz encendida, lo tomo y lo veo, se trata de un mensaje de voz, procedo a escucharlo.

Veo el daño en mi brazo, se me hiela la sangre al ver un nombre garabateado, el celular cae al suelo permitiendome escuchar el mensaje

_"Señorita Arrendelle, habla Mike su psiquiatra en cuanto escuche el mensaje llameme de inmediato" _

Otro mensaje comenzó

_"Señorita Arrendelle, por favor comuníquese conmigo, es de vital importancia, soy Mike su psiquiatra" _

Ahora eran golpes en la puerta, era la policía, entraron sin preguntar nada, solo logro llegar a la sala, detrás de un hombre corpulento estaba Mike, su visita duró apenas una hora, el hombre me curó las heridas, se veía afligido, se disculpó más de cien veces en ese tiempo.

Al retirarse me dejó un par de frascos sobre la mesa de centro.

Solo pude tomar un par de pastillas y llorar, el psiquiatra nuevo me dio medicamento caducado, el equivalente a comer caramelos, estaba a punto de librarme del arresto domiciliario al que me tiene sometido el estado por los crímenes de Elsa, pero eso quedó en el pasado, luego de este episodio donde soy un peligro para mí misma, jamás estaré cerca de lograrlo y como recordatorio tengo su nombre en mi brazo para toda la eternidad...

Porque si, Elsa es un producto de mi imaginación que me hizo hacer cosas terribles a otras personas.


	8. Callado, helado e infinito

Callado, helado e infinito, son las palabras más certeras para describir al universo...

De niña me apasionaba ver las constelaciones, podía pasar noches enteras junto al telescopio, mis padres lo saben muy bien, conforme crecía se dieron cuenta que no solo era un pasatiempo, podría incluso denominarse como una obsesión, una qué ellos apoyaron al notar mi interés en los libros relacionados, en los problemas planteados y las expectativas qué se tienen en el espacio exterior.

Lo que tuvo como consecuencia a ser partícipe de más de un campamento estelar, nombre qué se le atribuye a dormir en un sitio junto a otras personas para ver las estrellas durante ciertos fenómenos astronómicos.

Con el paso del tiempo me fui adentrando más y más de lleno a ese mundo, así que para cuando estaba en preparatoria mi nombre sonaba en la boca de ciertos miembros algo reconocidos, y bueno uno conoce muchas personas en congresos...

En esa etapa de mi vida me encontré con el más grande dilema hasta entonces...¿Qué debería estudiar?

Algo relacionado con el espacio, seguro, pero... ¿Qué?

Me tomó tres años decidirlo por mi cuenta, porque hablar con expertos no era de ayuda, cada uno deseaba qué me decantara por su especialidad.

Mi madre al verme así, decidió ayudarme, comenzó a hacerme algunas preguntas sobre qué me veía haciendo. Con su guía fue mucho más sencillo ver que quería ser ingeniero aeroespacial, yo quería ser quien diseñara los transbordadores y los pilotara a la base lunar.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que fue pan comido entrar a la universidad, aún así, ahora en retrospectiva si fue lo más sencillo porque el verdadero reto fue terminar, muchas veces pensé en claudicar, incluso me llegué a convencer de que no era mi vocación, pero aún con eso en contra jamás me rendí.

Una vez egresada y con mi título en mano entregué mi curriculum en la NASA...

Me tomó más de cinco intentos entrar, y más de cien lograr ser seleccionada para mi primera misión, me tomó cinco años...

A mis veintiocho estaba como piloto del transbordador...

Bastante joven a decir verdad, mi tripulación era pequeña,pero nuestro deseo de estar en orbita era grande.

Para el quince de marzo despegamos, no cabía en mí de la emoción, aún así fue doloroso despedirme de mis padres, porque, vamos, una cosa es irte de la ciudad o incluso a otro país, pero... ¿Irte del planeta? Eso, eso es otro nivel...

Ningún entrename te prepara para sentir la gravedas cero, es una sensación única, al igual que ser capaz de ver la Tierra en todo su esplendor y al tiempo su mínima existencia en el cosmos...

El viaje me pareció corto a decir verdad, pero disfruté cada segundo, ¡hay demasiadas cosas que hacer en ausencia de gravedad!

Eramos niños jugando en un ambiente así, sin embargo al llegar retomamos nuestro porte profesional, además de que en la base había gravedad de nuevo.

Nos reportamos con nuestros superiores y a cada uno de nosotros se le brindó una tarea a realizar durante si estancia, la mía fue dar mantenimiento exterior a la base en ciertas zona, revisar algunos sistemas y generar idea útiles para mejorar el rendimiento eels sitos a mi cargo.

Los primeros "días" me resultaba difícil poder dormir... El sol siempre está ahí... En momentos así es cuando valoro las cosas simples de la Tierra...

Cierto día conocí a alguien... Su nombre es Anna, es una chica pelirroja bastante despistada, lo cual es difícil de ver por aquí, donde se supone que todo debe ser perfecto y hacerse con el mayor cuidado posible, la conocí porque se sentó en mi mesa, me confundió con una amiga suya, al darse cuenta que no era yo, se disculpó, juraría qué su rostro se volvió tan rojo como su cabello...

Después de las presentaciones de rigor le pregunté cual era su área, me respondió que "todas", lo que me generó más preguntas, por un instante creí que hablaba con algún superior, o un directivo, inclusive un patrocinador...

Resultó ser qué se trata de una fotógrafa, al inicio creí que era una broma, pero no fue así, al ver mi rostro comenzó a reír, al parecer todos quedábamos con la boca abierta al saberlo. En seguida me explicó, al parecer sus fotografías terminan en los folletos de la Nasa en la Tierra y en los informes de los altos mandos, por lo que tiene acceso a cualquier zona, dicho así ya no parecía tan descabellado tener una fotógrafa entre científicos e ingenieros.

Después de ese encuentro cada que nos veíamos en los pasillos me saluda y yo a ella, nada trascendental, a decir verdad, aunque de poquito a poco quedamos en comer juntas de manera informal, me refiero a que comenzamos a tomar un horario y siempre por "accidente" nos encontrábamos en la cafetería.

Todo cambió un día que fui a una zona alejada de la base para revisar un sistema que llevaba meses sin funcionar, cuando me explicaron cual era la falla, de inmediato supe como repararlo.

Durante mi camino iba silbando con mis audífonos puestos, al termino de la canción y al inicio de otra escuché un sonido, lo que me hizo callarme y prestar atención; caminé en esa dirección, hasta que a la vuelta de un pasillo en medio de unas tuberías vi a Anna llorando, sin pensarlo me acerqué y le toqué el hombro, la asusté, pero de inmediato se lanzó a mis brazos, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla y tratar de consolarla, sin saber la razón del porqué estaba en ese estado.

Cuando se tranquilizó solo alegó que estar lejos de casa puede hacerte perder la cabeza, secó sus lágrimas y se retiró, girandose solo para agradecerme lanzadome un beso.

El siguiente par de semanas no la encontré por ningún lado, me angustiaba no saber de ella...

Días después apareció de nuevo en la cafetería, como si nada hubiera pasado, me tranquilizó verla, pero no fui capaz de preguntar por su ausencia.

No había sido cercana a nadie fuera de mis padres, por lo que no sabía como dirigirme, tantos años en los libros te vuelven estúpido en la vida.

Tanto que no supe descifrar que lo que estaba sintiendo yo en ese momento era amor...

Charlando con un par de miembros de mi tripulación mientras estábamos en el exterior de la base, me preguntaron que cómo iban las cosas con mi novia, lo cual me dejó anonadada, les dije que Anna y uo no eramos pareja, a lo que otro rebatió "¿aún no?, ¿qué te detiene capi? Se ve que una babea por la otra", alegué que no, que solo eramos amigas.

La siguiente media hora estuvieron preguntándome un sinfín de cosas, algunas más absurdas que otras lo que me hizo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, es extraño ver como otros notan cosas que uno mismo no es capaz.

Los siguientes días fueron mas llevaderos, trataba de ser más atenta con Anna, pero ella no parecía notarlo, tenía una ligera capa de melancolía en sus ojos, pasó a ser más reservada, un poco más callada cada vez y pocas veces se reía, eso... Me preocupaba, pero no había nadie a quién reportarlo...

Una noche entró a mi habitación, si mo fuera por el ruido automático de la puerta no me habría percatado de ello... Me saludó con un ademán, con otro la invité a pasar, se recostó a mi lado, estuvo largo tiempo sin decir nada dándome la espalda, yo no sabía que hacer, todo era tan repentino.

Se dio la vuelta y me observó por otro largo tiempo, acunó mi rostro en su mano, luego me besó, un beso suave, tímido, después se acurrucó en mi pecho, todas las sensaciones me noquearon al mismo tiempo, por lo que me congelé un momento.

Al sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío la envolví en un abrazo.

Cuando desperté estaba sola, no había rastro de nadie más, incluso creí que fue un sueño.

Cuando nos encontramos en cafetería ella no mencionó nada, ni yo lo hice, sólo sentía mi rostro arder en su presencia... Al cabo de un rato retomamos la rutina.

Todo parecía normal, hasta que un día las alarmas se activaron, alguien había abierto la compuerta de expulsión, el equipo de esa área se aproximó a tomar acción

"quizá solo fue una válvula o un pistón con anomalías, pasa muy frecuentemente"

Seguí revisando mi control de comandos, hasta que recibí un llamado a mi localizador, me solicitaban en el área de alarma, lo que me dejó extrañada...

Al llegar jamás me imaginé que me hablarían por algo así, se trataba de Anna, estaba... Muerta, recuperaron su cadáver del espacio, estaba increíblemente fría y con un rostro calmo a pesar de la deformación en su cuerpo, no pude evitar comenzar a llorar, me llamaron porque había dejado una nota para mí junto al identificador biometrico.

"_Llegaste a mi vida demasiado tarde, pero te quiero y lo siento_"

Me derrumbó leer aquello, no hubo más explicaciones, ni una nota más, me quedé con más dudas que respuestas, ya nada tenía sentido, todo era irreal, una mezcla de realidades que dolían.

Ahora solo puedo ver el espacio y me pregunto... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pudo ser tan malo? ¿Qué la orilló a eso?

También me repito que en efecto el universo es callado, helado e infinito así como mi interior.


	9. Rompiendo la rutina

Es un día más, nuevamente la desgastante rutina, salir de casa, subir al coche, conducir unos minutos y estar en el trabajo a tiempo, tomar una taza de café y entrar al cuarto frío, nombre qué le damos al anfiteatro, preparar algunos cadáveres, comer algo, revisar algunos análisis, terminar unos cadáveres y volver a casa en la tarde, pasear a mi perro, cenar, ducharme, dormir y de nuevo lo mismo al día siguiente, en el fin de semana voy al supermercado, al cine, al teatro o al museo, nada más, en eso consiste mi vida.

El día de hoy, me cansé, decidí levantarme más temprano e irme caminando al trabajo, Olaf mi perro está inquieto, le acaricié detrás de la oreja, además de decirle que hoy correremos juntos más kilómetros. Con esa promesa en mente salgo de casa, al llegar a la recepción, no encuentro a nadie, decido evitar tomar café, extrañamente me siento despierta y sin ganas de cafeína, así que bajo a comenzar mis labores, entro y encuentro todo apagado, quizá fui la primera en llegar, reviso al fondo un par de muestras del día anterior. En eso veo entrar a Iðunn y Aðgar, traen un cuerpo, dejan la orden sobre uno de los escritorios y se marchan, no logré saludarlos, quizá están atareados, le resto importancia.

Me acerco a la carpeta, la tomo y la analizo, veo algunas fotografías, se trata de una chica pelirroja, pecosa, de mi edad, es una lástima petder la vida tan joven, sin dedicarle más pensamientos comienzo mi labor, la labor de un forense. Tomo mi bisturí y comienzo con la autopsia, le abro el torso y veo cada uno de sus órganos, a juzgar por la temperatura y el rigor mortis, lleva cerca de veintiséis horas de fallecida.

No necesito ser una experta para saber que la causa de muerte es la puñalada en el corazón desde la espalda, después de tomar la muestra, suturo la apertura, y comienzo a embalsamarla, conecto una vena y una arteria para remplazar la sangre, me toma un rato terminar eso, la veo con detenimiento un rato, en verdad es una lástima morir tan joven, me causa cierta nostalgia ver ese cuerpo ahí, me apoyo en la mesa y veo al suelo, si qué es duro tener un trabajo como este, al menos lo es en ocasiones, al estar más de cerca al cuerpo noto algo que no vi antes, el cabello está pegado entre sí y las pecas en verdad son manchas de sangre, bueno de salpicadura.

Tomo un algodón y alcohol para el rostro, en efecto lo son, poco a poco se vuelve visible una piel de porcelana, un cutis casi perfecto si me lo preguntaran, ahora pruebo vertir alcohol sobre el cabello, y si, también hay sangre, por lo que busco un recipiente para poner agua, es una pena qué no tengamos shampoo y acondicionador, pero en fin, con cuidado y paciencia refriego el cabello y cambio el agua un par de veces, o más, todo lo hago mecánico, dejo de prestar atención al cien por ciento, no sé cuanto tiempo pasa, hasta que escucho un sollozo, al fondo del recinto, por un según me asustó la errónea idea de que fuera el cadáver. Hasta donde recuerdo solo estaba yo, pero quizá alguien más llegó, puedo ser algo distraída.

En una esquina hay una chica, y no es cualquier chica, es mi chica, me detengo a pensar un poco, ¿mi chica? ¿Desde cuándo tengo una? Sacudo mi cabeza, la joven se ha levantado y ha pasado por un lado mío ignorandome, trato de llamar su atención e forma sutil, pero nada lo consigue, hasta que tiro un instrumental, es entonces que voltea, pero se agacha a recogerlos de inmediato, murmura para sí misma cosas que no alcanzo a entender.

Se ve cansada y ojerosa, con la nariz hinchada como si hubiese llorado toda la noche o algo similar, en el fondo siento que la conozco, verla llorar me hace querer hacerlo también... La sigo con la vista hasta la mesa, toma la carpeta, es entonces que la recuerdo, es Anna, sabía que la conocía, ahora entonces la llamaría por su nombre y le preguntaría la razón de que estuviese escondida derramando lágrimas.

Sin embargo a cada paso que me acerco a su lado menos quiero hacerlo, no sé a que le temo, noto sus acciones, continúa lo que yo estaba haciendo, estoy a punto de agradecerle cuando suena su teléfono, se quita los guantes y responde alejándose algunos metros, escucho partes de su conversación sin querer, claro, pero es difícil ignorar el altavoz...

Si no mal recuerdo, Anna es mi asistente, no, miento, mi colega, nos conocemos hace algunos años, ¿por qué no lo recordé antes? También... Iðunn y Aðgar son sus padres, ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo así?

Estoy a medio metro de la mesa, increíble... La chica pelirroja de la plancha en realidad es rubia, su cabello era rojo por la sangre, me acerco para ver sus facciones con detenimiento, me recuerda a alguien... ¿Pero a quién?

Escucho mi nombre en los labios de Anna, así que respondo, pero ella parece no oírme, me acerco entonces.

"Ya lo sé mamá, se que no debo demorarme, pero por una vez comprendeme o al menos entiendelo estoy embalsamando al amor de mi vida, a mi esposa, sólo quiero un poco más de tiempo a su lado antes de entregársela a la tierra, joder"

No entendí a que se refería, ¿la chica muerta era su esposa? Siempre pensé que estaba soltera, razón por la cual me le declararía dentro de poco, llevo el dorso de mi mano a mi frente, siento algo duro, veo mi mano hay un anillo de oro blanco en mi anular ¿en qué momento apareció ahí? Veo la mano de Anna por inercia, hay uno identico, no entiendo que está pasando aquí, ¿Anna se casó conmigo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Pero...Lo más importante...

Giro a la mesa... La chica en la plancha... Soy yo... Estoy muerta... Retrocedo asustada hasta que choco con la pared y me deslizo hasta el suelo, cubro mi rostro con las manos, no puede estar pasándome esto, despeino mi cabello desesperada.

Es entonces que una serie de memorias me llegan de golpe...

La boda, la mudanza juntas, la adopción de Olaf, las vacaciones, nuestro noviazgo, la compra de los anillos, la adquisición del auto... Todo, incluso... Incluso la razón de mi muerte... Salí en la noche a comprar algo de cenar, fui a un puesto callejero de comida china, la favorita de mi pelirroja, de ahí entre a una tienda de conveniencia para algo de beber, por llevar mis audífonos no me percaté que había un asalto en progreso...

Puse nervioso al cómplice del ladrón, provocando que me apuñalara, morí rápido...

Duele, y duele demasiado, no podré jamás volver a tocar a mi esposa, a hacerla sonreir, decirle que no esté triste... No siquiera sé qué hacer, ahora se que hay algo después de la muerte, pero no me gusta, preferiría no estar consciente como lo estoy ahora, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo, lo único de lo que estoy segura es de que duele, que en verdad lastima.


End file.
